Twister
by darkdeath2007
Summary: A simple game.


Steve sat in his living room watching as Grace bounced around the place laying out the giant mat, picking up a CD and popping it into the player, AQUA instantly echoed around the room. Smiling he stood from the couch patting the young girl on the arm.

Stepping out on the lanai he joined Danny with a long board.

"How did we get roped into this?"

Danny smiled Grace was a twister champion she was small and nibble even at five she had managed to stay the only one up right on the mat, so this was going to be interesting.

Swallowing the last of his beer he took the towel across to Kono wrapping it around her shoulders so now they were simply waiting for Chin to see who if any could beat his little champion.

The music was bubble gum and Grace was bopping happily along as she waited, Steve grabbed the popcorn and placed it on the table heading across the living room as the bell rang, opening the door he helped Chin bring in the pizzas.

Grace's eyes light up this was going to be fun, she loved Stan and her mum but being with Danno was fun even though he had a dangerous job he was brilliant to be with. Steve placed the pizza on the floor and all five of them sat crossed legged tucking into the junk food that Steve only allowed when Grace was about, how she remained so slim was beyond him.

After the food disappeared Grace jumped to her feet and continued to bop along with the music, Kono danced with her as the floor space was cleared, and once it was ready the game was on.

Half an hour later, Steve was twisted at an uncomfortable angle with Chin tucked under his stomach arms between his legs, Kono was stuck between Chin's legs over the top of Danny head and Grace was weaved through them all able to still spin, but that was the last spin as Steve tried to obey the instructions he caught his foot in Chins' arm and lost balance taking them both out causing a knock on affect as Kono became crushed letting out a sharp screech kicking Danny square in the face spattering blood over the mat and there they laid like Janga gone wrong.

Grace squirmed out, jumping from one foot to the other gloating that she once again was the winner unable to contain her giggles at the state of the four left behind, she reached into her back pack and grabbed her phone taking a photo.

Danny's nose burned, his vision was greyed at the edge, and he always knew this game was going to be dangerous especially when it involved his super seal, he could feel the blood trickling down his face and down he back of his throat, he needed to sit up, but found it impossible as he had somehow become the one at the bottom of the pile of warm bodies.

Chin and Steve pulled themselves apart causing Steve to groan as his shoulder and back throbbed, god Danny was going to pay for this he was going to be typing up their reports for the next month, he had only agreed because he could never refuse the kitten eyes of his daughter, and the sound of her giggling was the only thing that was saving Danny's arse at the moment.

Chin bent down helping Kono to her feet and across to the couch helping her lift her foot and rested it on the table, it was slightly swollen but nothing an ice pack wouldn't help. Steve bent down to help Danny up wincing at the miss shaped nose, blood trickled down his face and staining his white T-shirt, Grace spun round and was about the grab another black mail photo of her Dad but let out a shocked gasp and run into his arms, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh daddy, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt"

Danny lifted her chin he certainly wasn't angry; he could barely contain the hysteria that a ten year old girl could take down four members of the Hawaii's best. Drying her tears with his thumb he turned her round to see the sorry team that twister had spat out. Kono was holding a frozen bag of peas on her foot, Steve was massaging his sore shoulder and Chin was developing a rather large purple bruise on his left cheek. Unable to hold it any longer he burst in to a fit of laughter filled with the occasional ouch from the pain in his miss shaped nose that started everyone off.


End file.
